The present invention relates to a liquid spring unit operable in both tension and compression.
In the past liquid spring units operable in tension and compression were known. A liquid spring of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,356. These units were generally deficient in that they utilized a plurality of liquid seals which were subject to leakage and which caused the unit to be relatively complex and expensive.